Modern gaming machines are typically electronically controlled, as opposed to mechanically controlled. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,795 to Saxton et al., incorporated herein by reference, discloses a slot machine having a computer which randomly generates a series of numbers corresponding to stopping positions of each reel in the machine. After causing the reels to rotate for a period of time, the machine then stops the reels at their previously determined stopping positions.
This general type of computer controlled gaming machine allows similar gaming machines to be electronically linked together to share a common jackpot. This is because the final game results and the jackpot award can be electronically communicated between a central jackpot controller and the various linked gaming machines. Progressive jackpot gaming systems, comprised of one or more interconnected gaming machines which award a progressive jackpot award, are well known. By allowing players to win a large progressive jackpot award in addition to the customary payout for winning combinations, the players enjoy a heightened interest and enthusiasm in the gaming machines. This heightened enthusiasm translates into higher revenue for gaming machine proprietors. U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,728 to Barrie et al., incorporated herein by reference, describes one such progressive gaming system comprised of linked slot machines. The circuitry and software used to fabricate and operate these conventional linked gaming machines are well known to those skilled in the art.